Cardfight Sonic
by NeonUmbreon
Summary: After 'dying' to the hands of Eggman, Sonic is transported to another world and the only way back is... to play cardgames?
1. Trailer

**hello everybody and welcome to my new story now anyone thats following me is probably asking "a new story after he has one already?" well i will solve that with 6 words 'this story will be co-written, thats right im not by myself this time and the co-writer is Blueeyesreddragon5, why him you might ask, well because we know each other IRL anyway sit back, relax and get ready to read the proluge of Card-fight Sonic!**

 **disclaimer... um... look at the websites name...**

* * *

"hey Eggman! if you want to beat us that your robots are gonna need alot more aromor, and maybe next time dont call out your plans world wide it just way too obvious, right sonic?" the speaker, miles 'tails' prower looked at his 'brother' with a smile, "yea your robots are even slower than when i first saw them," Sonic the Hedgehog replied, the two continued to hurl insults at Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, who has tried and failed to take over the world on several ocasions who just smiled, "that was only the warm up, now comes the main event," with the press of a button a giant robot rose up out from behind eggman and all that sonic could do was stare and befor he could react (surprisingly) the robot rose its foot and braught it down overtop the hedgehog, successfully crushing him, Tails staired in horror as he watched his brother get crushed completely unawear that the foot was rising. all that was left was an imprint of sonics body in the ground, too shocked to move tails watched the foot come down, however as the foot reached his head he saw a rainbow flash of light before everything went dark.

* * *

 **now this story will be following what happens to sonic, what happens to tails is another story... literaly that will be worked on when this one is finished.**


	2. deck profile

**hello everyone, for the crossover sonic is going to need a deck... so here it is :D**

* * *

greade 0's

classic sonic x1 pow-5000

classic tails x1 pow-4000 eff= foreronner, when this unit boosts a Mobian worrior vanguard draw 1 card

chip x4 [heal] pow-4000 eff= [drop 3 cards from your hand to the drop zone] when you drive check this unit you may pay the cost if you do recover 1 damage

chaos emerald [stand] pow-0000 eff= when you drive check this unit if you have a unit with 'sonic' in the vanguard that unit gains +3000

omochao [crit] pow-3000 eff= [drop 2 cards] when you drive check this unit you may pay the cost, if you do, chose a unit in the front row and it gains +1*

chao [draw] power-5000

grade 1's

snivly x4 pow-7000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. when this unit is placed on the gardian circle, drop 1 mobian worrior from your hand and select one mobian worrior that is being attacked it cannot be hit for the rest of the battle

sonic the hedgehog x3 pow-7000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. [auto]when this units attack hits a grade 1 RC draw 1 card. if a unit with the name 'classic tails' is on the RC, if a unit with the name 'classic sonic' is in your hand, add it to your soul.

shadow the hedgehog x2 pow-8000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. [cont] during your turn, for every unit sent to the drop zone from the GC shuffle 1 card from your drop zone into the deck

tails the fox x2 pow-7000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. [auto]when a card with 'sonic' in its name rides this unit, superior call this card to an open RC. when you ride this unit,[act] if you have classic tails on the field add it to your soul and draw 2 cards

knuckles the echidna x2 pow-9000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card.

grade 2's

ivo 'eggman' robotnik x2 pow-8000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. (RC) when this unit attacks if your vanguard has 'tails' in its name this unit gains +5000

super sonic x3 pow-9000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. [auto]when this units attack hits a grade 2 RC draw 1 card

super shadow x2 pow-9000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. (VC) drop 2 cards from your hand, this unit gains a second drive check and +2000. if this unit rides 'shadow the hedgehog' it gains the following eff"[cont] during your turn, for every unit sent to the drop zone from the GC shuffle 1 unit from your drop zone into your deck"

super knuckles x1 pow-10000

iblis x2 pow-8000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. when this unit intercepts, if you have a mobian worrior vanguard this unit gains +5000 guard

tails tornado x2 pow-9000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. when this unit attacks for every unit in the drop zone this unit gains +1000. [cont] this unit cannot be boosted

grade 3's

hyper sonic x2 pow-10000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. [auto]when this units attack hits a grade 3 RC or VC draw 1 card.[cont] if you have classic sonic, sonic the hedgehog and super sonic in the soul this unit gains +5000 and 1 critical

super tails x2 pow-10000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. if you have classic tails and tails the fox are in the soul this unit gains a third drive check. if you have tails tornado in the soul this unit gains the following eff [cont] during your turn for every unit in the drop zone this unit gains +1000

hyper knuckles x1 pow-11000 eff= [VC][RC]for every mobian worrior on the field this unit gains +2000 power

hyper shadow x2 pow-10000 eff=when you ride this unit draw 1 card. for every unit in your hand this unit gains +2000. [VC]for every 5 units in your hand this unit gains 1 crit

mephilis x1 pow-9000 eff=[act]when you ride this unit draw 1 card.[VC] send 2 cards from your hand to the drop zone this unit gains +6000 and 1 critical.[VC] counterblast 3 your opponants vanguards power becomes 0 [lord]


End file.
